headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Shanks
| image = | birth name = Michael Garrett Shanks | known aliases = Michael G. Shanks | gender = | mediums = Television; Film | roles = | date of birth = December 15th, 1970 | place of birth = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Andromeda Eureka The Outer Limits Sanctuary Stargate The Twilight Zone | first = Stargate SG-1: Children of the Gods }} Michael Shanks is a Canadian television actor born in Vancouver, British Columbia on December 15th, 1970. He attended the University of British Columbia and graduated in 1994 with a degree in Fine Arts in Theater. Afterward, he worked as an apprentice for two years with the Ontario-based Stratford Festival. Career Michael Shanks is best known for playing the role of Doctor Daniel Jackson on the popular Showtime/Sci-Fi Channel television series Stargate SG-1. Shanks' portrayal of the character was based on the previous iteration of Daniel Jackson played by James Spader in the 1994 film Stargate. Shanks appeared in 196 out of 210 episodes of the show. In addition to playing Daniel Jackson, Shanks also provided the voice for the alien Thor. Shanks' work on Stargate SG-1 allowed him to work in other sci-fi projects as well. In 1998 he played Melburn Ross in the "Mary 25" episode of The Outer Limits. Michael returned to the show again in 2000 as Doctor Will Olsten in "Manifest Destiny". In 1999 he played Bill Malone in the television movie Escape from Mars directed by Neill Fearnley, which chronicled the first manned trip to the planet Mars. He followed this up with a single appearance on the third version of The Twilight Zone playing a character named Donnie in the season one episode "Shades of Guilt". In 2001 he appeared in the "Star-Crossed" episode of Andromed playing Gabriel, the Balance of Judgment. He also appeared in the season three episode "Day of Judgment, Day of Wrath" as Remiel. In 2005 Michael played the lead role of Kent Horvath in the horror/sci-fi movie Swarmed, which involved a small town being plagued with super hornets. Another TV movie was just around the corner for Michael and in 2007 he turned his attention from fighting insects to fighting snakes in the low-budget sci-fi movie Mega Snake. That same year he played Christopher Dactylos in the "All That Glitters" episode of Eureka. Michael Shanks eventually returned to the Stargate franchise making a few guest appearances on the spin-off series Stargate Atlantis. He appeared in "Rising", "First Contact" and "The Lost Tribe". In 2008, Doctor Daniel Jackson stepped through the portal once again for two direct-to-video spin-off films, Stargate: The Ark of Truth and Stargate: Continuum. In 2009, Shanks reprised the role of Doctor Jackson once again for a series of appearances on Stargate Universe. He appeared in "Air (Part 1)", "Human", "Subversion" and "Incursion (Part 1)". In 2009 Michael Shanks made a guest appearance on the "Penance" episode of Sanctuary, which starred his Stargate SG-1 co-star Amanda Tapping. In 2010 he appeared in the movie Arctic Blast playing a character named Jack Tate. Body of work TV credits are listed in alphabetical order Film Andromeda Eureka The Outer Limits Sanctuary Stargate SG-1 Incomplete Stargate Atlantis Stargate Universe The Twilight Zone Notes & Trivia * Michael's first professional television work was playing Jesse Collins in "The Zone" episode of Highlander. * Michael Shanks also wrote and directed episodes of Stargate SG-1. He directed the season four episode "Double Jeopardy" and he wrote the scripts for season seven's "Evolution (Part 1)" and "Resurrection" as well as excerpts from episode 7.20, "Inauguration". * Michael Shanks also played the superhero known as Hawkman on four episodes of the CW Network television series Smallville. * On August 2nd, 2003, Michael Shanks married Stargate SG-1 co-star Lexa Doig. IMDB; Lexa Doig; Biography External Links * * Michael Shanks at Wikipedia * Michael Shanks at TV.com guide * Michael Shanks at Rotten Tomatoes * Michael Shanks at the Stargate Wiki References ---- Category:1970/Births Category:Directors Category:Writers